To love a monster
by animelover2290
Summary: Not really good with summaries...again this story is good not great...Kakashi X Iruka!
1. Chapter 1

Vampires-monsters we call them, creatures of the night that kill's to satisfy their lust for blood. In my village, Konoha, these monsters used to hunt us down. I and many others fought, and many died in both sides. On the night of the new cycle, when the moon isn't visible, we struck, knowing that they grow week during this time as they give into their hunger, making them less clever and bright and easy to fool. I fought their king, I was the strongest and so I had a chance to defeat him. When the king dies, his clan goes with him, it was a hard battle, but I won, we won. Finally the vampires were gone, they lost and we won, but at a price. A red light came upon us and before we even realized what happened, the curse has been placed on us.

All the survivors that night were turned into an immortal, never to be affected by time, forever young yet not immune to death. Everything about us changed, our strengths, our speed, and our power enhanced, our features, sharp and more detailed. But a different curse fell on me, I didn't become immortal, instead, I became on of them, one of those blood thirsty monsters that killed everyone important to me, my mother, my father, my team and everyone else. My sensei and only few of my friends were left.

When I realized that I was turned, I despised myself. My power enhanced and my features more pronounced, beautiful they say, but no I wasn't, but when I looked into the mirror what I saw wasn't myself, instead, I saw a beautiful man standing in front of me. My reflection wasn't me at all, he was tall, well-build yet slim, he had waist length silver hair, and the thing that caught my attention most were the mismatched eyes that stared right back at me.

Its right eye grey and dark like a storm yet the other was so different it almost scared him. He's left eye was red, gleaming a dark ruby color. I thought I lost my left eye when I fought the vampire king, during our battle his sword slashed down left eye and now I harbored a scar, it began from my left eyebrow running across my eye down to my lower cheek. My left eye reminded me that I was different, that I was a vampire. My left eye was, as my friends call it, blessed but I thought differently, it was a curse. Because of my left eye's copying ability, I became known as the legendary copy Nin of Konoha, the master of a thousand jutsu's. But hating this part of me, I hide myself behind a mask.

I despised myself more when I realized that I had the power charmspeak people, one word from my lips and they'll have no choice but to obey. I wanted to kill myself, to die, to just disappear, but it wouldn't happen. The curse was to be forever immune to death and untouched by time; to forever hate myself and try to wait for death that I knew would never come. But that wasn't the worse part, once a month, on the night of the new cycle I would be overcome by my vampire instinct, it wouldn't happen if I just drank blood for even at least once a week but I refused, the blood needed to satisfy my vampire instinct needed to come from a human, and I refuse to become more like those blood suckers.

Loathing myself, I try to live and bear with the curse, staying behind the shadows of my village; I stay at an underground prison, built during the first ninja war beneath the Hokage tower. I live to protect the village; it's the only thing I can do to keep myself from loosing my sanity. I thought that it was only reason why I keep on living. I thought that was the only purpose I had left in life but I was proven wrong.

My life changed when I was assigned to train a chuunin and train him to develop his skills and become a Jounin but what happened next was something I did not expect. A moon after our first meeting, the chuunin stumbled into my cell and the new cycle began at that very moment, my last recollection was that of me loosing my consciousness as my hunger took over me…that was when fate turned to me…Hatake Kakashi, Jounin, ANBU, and a vampire…


	2. Chapter 2

I can't feel it…I can't feel the pain that's supposed to be running through my body. I tightened my hold on the bars, desperate to feel even a small throb of pain…but nothing. I loosened my hold and stared at my hand, bringing them closer I saw deep burn marks that went through skin and muscle allowing random parts of bone to show. Blood dripped from my hand down to the floor. A second later, I felt a small tingle run through my body. I stared in angry fascination as my wound heal…then not even a moment later my wounds faded completely revealing my pale hands, only leaving the stain of my own blood. I glared in disgust before walking to the sink and washing the crimson stain off my hands.

I looked at the floor and saw the broken pieces of glass that once made up the mirror atop of the sink. I looked around at the place I call hell, windowless walls, broken glasses on the floor, a metal bed on the side, metal chains draped over it, a scratched study table with a notebook and a pen…and finally at the bars behind me.

I remember the day I chose this room…I thought it was perfect for me…a perfect room for a monster to live in. It's only fitting for someone like me to live by. A prison…but now I realize…it's not enough. This room can't contain me…those bars cant stop me...nothing can.

I went to the table and picked up the band that bore the mark of my village. I turned to look at the remaining piece of mirror on the wall; I glared as I saw the dark crimson color of my left eye. I felt rage boiling inside me...but then I felt a presence beyond the bars.

"What do you want...Gai?" I asked turning slowly. Beyond the bars, I saw him, the green beast of Konoha smiling like a fool at me, one of the only few who survived _that_ day.

"Tsunade…she's calling for you." Gai replied seriously but with a grin. Not feeling the need to respond, I nodded and walked towards the bars. Gai turned to the electrical switches behind him but I ignored it and opened the bars. I felt a small tingle run through my body again, and I knew that whatever damage the bars inflicted was healing already, if not, already healed. I saw Gai's grin fade before a scowl took its place.

"Kakashi-" Gai began but I was not in the mood to hear what he'll say, I already know it.

"Tell Ibiki to increase the electricity in the bars."

"But-"

"900,000 watts of electricity isn't enough Gai. If we want to keep Konoha safe we need to keep demons at bay." I said cutting him off once again. I saw him open his mouth but a loud 'crack' echoed around us in the empty hall. I saw Gai look behind me and frown.

"I'll meet you at the tower." I said as I left in a blur leaving Gai frowning at the last piece of mirror crumbling to the ground, a kunai replacing its place on the wall. I reached up and touched my left eye but instead felt the cold metal of my village band. I grabbed the band and pulled it down. Everyone is curious to see my face…the face of Kakashi Hatake, the hero of Konoha, the legendary copy nin, the master of a thousand jutsu…but I wont destroy their dreams…I wont show them the real me…I'll never show them the face of a demon…


End file.
